


Kai Parker X Reader

by wh0re4kaiparker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anger, Couple, Cute, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re4kaiparker/pseuds/wh0re4kaiparker
Summary: After leaving his toxic ex Katherine, Kai flips out, after getting drunk, to new girlfriend y/n, they then end up having make up sex after a cute night scene.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Katherine Pierce, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Kudos: 6





	Kai Parker X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this reading a little smutty oneshot <3  
> dont steal and always use credit pls

# Kai Parker Oneshot

Kai needed you. You were his drug. His reason. You meant everything to him. One night he came back angry and extremely late as his drunk thoughts allowed him to believe you didn’t feel the same.

“y/n, I can’t fucking do this today, tell me you love me”. kai shouted at you once arriving through the door.

“You know, I don’t think you care about me, you’re being like Katherine”. He remarked towards you in an angry manner.

“don’t you ever compare me to that whore, Kai”.

“do something about it then y/n don’t be a bitch”.

“maybe I don’t love you as much as I thought I did” “you have no reason to treat me like this kai”. You snap back at kai after his statements.

  
Once he arrived at your home, Kai flipped. There was something about the memories of his ex which made him so furious he may have done something he instantly regretted. He stumbled over to you and towered you. You could tell instantly by his staggering walk he had been out drinking with the others and once again had come home doubting your relationship- just how Katherine had made him feel previously. Just from here you could see how it really affected him- he didn’t want to do anything bad at the moment, but he was so pissed that anything could have taken place that night. He continued to remark these harsh things to you “you don’t deserve me y/n” “id be fine without you”. But you did love kai and anything he said to you wouldn’t stop or change the way you felt about him.

In his last relationship, he had been ignored, abused and abandoned by his girlfriend, Katherine. He was left to himself with no sense of real love. When he came to you, you were sure he was not capable of love or anything resembling a feeling at all. However, everything changed and soon he had developed this undying love he had for you. But from time to time, he needed a reminder of the feelings you reciprocated.

But the truth is, Kai was the most precious thing to you, but when drunk, the old kai comes back- the neglected sorrowful soul who cannot feel. “go on then y/n, show me how you love me” he says after trying to plant a drunk, sloppy kiss to your face.

“that’s if you even do, unless you want to be like Katherine again”.

You brush him off, “kai, no, not now, not like this. You’ll hardly remember a thing”.

“please y/n” he says desperately.

You ignored his begging and decided that the best thing to do is to let him sober up. You got him a glass of ice water, a blanket and put on some Netflix in the background. You did your best to make sure he knew that you loved him. You watched him fall asleep in your arms as you gave him small kisses along his forehead. You loved him the most like this, vulnerable and sweet. After a while, just before he finally fell into his rest, you heard a small mouth mutter, “I’m sorry y/n, I love you and I know you love me too”. “yes, kai I do love you” you replied in awe of your adorable boyfriend. “now get some sleep”. You watched your boyfriend calmly drift off to sleep as you realised just how lucky you are to have him at your touch.

***

The next morning you are woken by a familiar voice, “morning sleepy head”, as you turned yourself over in your bed you were met with kai’s lips against yours.

“morning kai” you said happily, “you were a dick last night, you know that don’t you”

“I know I’m sorry y/n I got too drunk again and I don’t remember much either to be honest” he chuckles, “but I do remember me telling you how much I loved you just before I dozed off in your arms” he looked content whilst recounting the adorable moment.

“yes, you were very cute when you were sleepy I do have to admit” you said while smiling to him.

“well thank you y/n” kai said to you, “I think you look cute all the time”.

“do you now?” you remarked in a mocking tone.

“yes y/n, cute, beautiful and sexy” he continued. “especially when I’m fucking you, y/n”. He laughed to himself and you started go grow red as you knew what was coming.

It was times like this when you realised just how hot kai was. He said all the right things at all the right times, and it drove you crazy.

“awh, is my babygirl getting flustered already? I haven’t even done anything yet”.

“no?” you said, even though just the sound of his voice turned you on.

“you’re going to have to do a bit more than that kai”.

“okay I will y/n”.

He smirked as he raised his hand and used his magic to fling your back up against the wall and take off your t-shirt and bra then comes over and secures your hands above your head. “someone’s looking a bit pathetic now aren’t they”.

You insisted that this wasn’t making you incredibly horny already, “hmm yeah, you’re the pathetic one kai, is this all you’ve got?”

“is this you being a brat huh?”. He scoffed and slowly started to cover your whole body in slow gentle kisses whilst slowly moving downwards.

He eventually got down to your laced panties and begun kissing along the rim. Then he slid a thumb inside and peeled them off you. Once they fell off your legs, you kicked them off and prepared yourself for what kai was about to do.

He started to kiss around your inner thighs leaving hickeys with each spot he covered. He made his way to your arousal and he placed one kiss over your pussy lips, and you let out a small moan. Before you know it, he was using his magic to force you back onto the bed with your legs spread ready for him. He started again to repeat the same pattern of hickeys. Then once back at your pussy, he inserted his tongue and continued to move it all around inside to create pleasured moans that rushed from your mouth.

You moaned again “fuck kai that feels so good, I need more”. Soon you begun to start squirming and tangling your hands in his thick brunette hair.

“how’s that y/n, enough for you?” he sped up his circular motions around your clit “you know you look so pretty like this, useless and begging for more”

“I- I-”

“what do you want princess?”

You moaned in desperation, “I want to cum kai-”

“uh what’s my name” he spoke in a dominating tone.

“kai?” you whined sounding very unsure.

“I don’t think so darling try again” he mumbled as he carries on eating you out.

You try again, “daddy”.

“that’s right, slut” he stated clearly and proud.

“so, can I?” you beg.

“No” he snaps, “only good girls get to cum”.

“but- but I am a good girl, just for you daddy” you mentioned to try and justify yourself.

“I’m sorry princess, it’s a bit late for that, you were being a bit bratty earlier? so no you’re not allowed to cum until I say”.

“please daddy-”

Kai cuts you off, “no, don’t make me tell you twice”

He denied you the pleasure of being eaten out and flipped you over onto your hands and knees and gave your ass a hard but pleasurable slap.

“that’s it baby, ass up for daddy like a good girl and I might let you cum later”

kai says whilst admiring your beauty from the back. He then grabbed his hard dick out from his boxers, fingered your tight hole a few times and used your wetness as a lube and started to pump his cock. From the back, he started to thrust himself into you hard and fast making you whimper with every increase of pressure.

“shut the fuck up and take my cock like a whore”

“okay- just for you daddy” you whined trying to please him in every way you can.

“just like that darling” he groaned obviously feeling just as ready to climax as you.

“ah kai you feel so good” “fuck me” you continued to moan.

Also getting close to cumming was kai as he lets out “jesus y/n you’re so tight, it feels amazing pounding your tight little pussy”

Ragged breaths quickly escaped both of your mouths as you both came close. Once again, he pulled out and changed positions again. He remained on top of you as both of your lips exchanged passionate kisses. Those kisses on top of the rough sex were more than enough to send you over the edge. He placed one of his hands back on your wrists to stop you from moving,

“don’t move” he sharply stated.

As he thrusted into you once more, he started to play with your nipples. The sensitivity was overwhelming. Then without warning he played with your clit- rubbing it quickly in that same circular motion his tongue matched before. The feeling was electric, and you looked into each other’s eyes- the feeling was magical. He then brought up his fingers and put the two firmly in your mouth allowing you to clean them off. You gagged when he placed them towards the back of your throat, a few tears leaving your eye.

“aww you look so pretty when you cry, such a slut and only for me” kai said proudly.

He then reached over to his bedside table “kai what are you-” you were cut off by the sudden feeling of blindness.

Kai had just put a spell on you to stop you from seeing what he would do to you. “don’t worry y/n that was me, things are now going to feel much better, trust me”. Kai scoffed. He grabbed the water glass from last night, which really was only a few hours before as he got in so late and pulled out a small half melted ice cube. Kai rested it in his mouth and trailed it arounds your boobs and hardened nipples as you let out another stream of moans-

“fuck kai-” you whimpered.

“cold? Is it?” kai sniggered, “but it feels so good doesn’t it y/n?” he looked cocky when you replied with a yes.

The ice found its way down your stomach and thighs until kai moved it around your throbbing clit and placed it finally inside your hole.

Kai commanded “now y/n, I know this is very cold, but you are not allowed to try and remove it, you have to let it melt, given your heat it shouldn’t take to long, but even so do not do anything to try and get rid of it or daddy’s little girl is going to be in some big trouble isn’t she mhm?”

“yes- but- please- kai- ah-”

you were continually cut off by the surprise of kai placing a rapid vibrator on your clit. He left it there and then rose to your ear and whispered,

“do not cum” “you hear me?” “only bad girls cum when they’re not told to” But you really needed to.

You could feel the vibrations pulsate between your whole body. Under kai’s spell you had no idea what he was about to do. The surprises came constantly, he started to place his right hand tightly around your neck and was tracing delicate patterns around your body. It was like you went into a trance after feeling the intense pleasure, but the pain of trying not to cum was overwhelming.

“ah, all melted” you hear as kai stops the vibrator and un-does the spell so you could see everything once more. This time you could move your hands and caress his body whilst he pounded his cock into you again and again with no remorse for you. It was quick and rough with fastening hearts and intense motions you could cum at any second, but you had to wait for kai’s command.

“you’re such a good whore, obeying my every word” kai stutters, “ah- fuck I’m so close” “ah me too” you respond.

You keep allowing him to fuck you harder and harder until it is practically unbearable.

“okay, cum y/n” kai moaned observing your expressions on your whining face.

Pleasured moans rip from the both of you as you both reached your high. Kai’s name was rolling off your tongue. He made you feel incredible like your world was going into orbit. He was all you could think about. All your thoughts were kai and what he was doing to your body.

“ah- kai” “fucking hell” “you feel so fucking amazing” “it’s too much-”

He felt unbelievable cumming into your pussy, it was the best feeling in the world. His orgasm ripped through him leaving him weak and heavy breathed, but still strong enough to dominate you. Kai carried on pleasuring you, even through his high and it was becoming too much for you both to handle.

“cum for me y/n” “shit y/n” “your pussy feels so good around my dick” “y/n fucking take it”

You two stayed at your high for a while and then finally both of you fall down in weakness on the bed, completely exhausted and fatigued but so ready to do it again.

“omg kai that was amazing” you said to him.

“I know y/n you were incredible for me- such a good girl”

“I love you y/n”

“I love you too kai”

“so, y/n about last night, do you forgive me for what I said or am I going to have to show you how I really feel again”.


End file.
